Papa, I love You!
by Queen Emo-ruler of her bunnies
Summary: Mira and Kyousuke decided to have some "fun" before school. KyousukexMira mature scenes!


Mira looked at his father who had just woken up.  
"Mira, were you watching me sleep?" Kyousuke asked as he stroked his 16 year old boy's purple hair.

"N-no, I wasn't papa!" The boy tried to deny.

"You should know you shouldn't lie to papa, right." Kyousuke said as he poked Mira on the noes.

"You want to try that again?" Kyousuke asked Mira.

"Fine Papa, I was watching you sleep." Mira said as he turned his body away from Kyousuke.

Kyousuke pulled Mira's warm body towards his. "Mira for being a good boy you get a kiss." Kyousuke said as he pulled Mira's bottom lip down and passionately kissed him. Mira moaned as Kyousuke's tongue forced its way into his mouth. Kyousuke's hands began to rub their way up Mira's frail sides.  
"Mmm Kyousuke!" Mira moaned as he broke the passionate kiss.

"What Mira? We have time before you need to leave for school."

Kyousuke said as his tongue began to suckle at the nape of Mira's neck.

"No, no papa!" Mira said as he moaned loudly.

"Hmm, something tells me Mira likes this." Kyousuke whispered as his tongue trailed its way down Mira's torso and to his hip.  
Kyousuke looked up and saw Mira's beet red face and asked "does Mira like this?" as he grabbed the young boy's manhood and licked it.

"AH! Yes!" Mira moaned as his fingers ran through Kyousuke's blonde hair.  
Kyousuke smiled as Mira bucked his hips and moaned in pleasure. Kyousuke could tell the boy was about to hit his high and began to suck the boy harder and faster.

"Ah! I-I'm c-Cumming!" Mira screamed as he clutched the white cotton bed sheets and twisted them tightly between his fingers as he felt a powerful orgasm coming to him.  
Kyousuke felt Mira's cum shoot down his wet throat; he licked his lips as he kissed his way up Mira's body.  
Mira panted, looked at the clock and said "Kyousuke I have an hour. Love me, love my body."  
Kyousuke smiled and said "of course."  
He grabbed a small bottle of lotion from the night stand and poured a large amount into his hand and spread it around his fingers and Mira's opening. Mira bit his lip as Kyousuke's warm and large finger went into his reluctant opening.

"Be a good boy and relax your body." Kyousuke said as he started thrusting his finger deep into Mira's backside. Mira moaned as Kyousuke stroked his "sweet spot". Kyousuke smiled and kissed Mira's inner thigh as he rubbed the small, but powerful bundle of nerves that drove his little Mira crazy. He lapped up the sweat that was leaking from Mira's lower body.

"Kyousuke!" Mira moaned his lover's name as he curled his toes, clutched the bed sheets and bucked his hips. "KYOUSUKE!" Mira screamed as he came all over his torso and parts of Kyousuke's face. Kyousuke pouted and wiped Mira's cum off of his face with his middle finger and put it in his mouth and sucked on it, tasting the deliciousness of the little boy.  
Kyousuke positioned himself up with Mira's opening. He spread mira's with and soft cheeks and thrusted deeply into Mira's opening and waited for his younger lover to adjust around his larger member. Mira had a few tears in his eyes and Kyousuke gently wiped them away with his thumb. "Kyousuke, I love you!" Mira said as he pulled Kyousuke down into a tight and passionate kiss. Mira's tongue clashed with Kyousuke's as if they had battled for dominance while they locked lips. Kyousuke whispered back "papa loves you too, Mira."

Kyousuke felt that Mira was adjusted as he was going to get and began to thrust into his boy. Mira matched his thrusts and panted heavily as Kyousuke stroked his sweet spot numerous times as he thrusted in and out of Mira's opening. Mira's eyes glazed over with Lust and kissed Kyousuke passionately for several seconds as his older lover thrusted deep into him. Mira's mouth went to Kyousuke's neck and began to suck and nip at it. "Kyousuke moaned a tad when Mira did this and thrusted deeper into the teen and with a few strokes Kyousuke came and shot 3 long strings of cum into the backside of Mira.

Mira looked at his papa and heard "Mira, I love you more than you'll ever know."

Mira smiled and asked "Papa can I stay home from school?"  
Kyousuke looked at his son and asked "why do you want to skip school?"  
Mira whispered "because I want to spend time with you."  
Kyousuke smiled widely and said "nope, a naughty boy will be punished if he doesn't go to school."  
Mira frowned and got up and walkd to the bathroom. "Fine papa, I'll go take a shower and then go to school." Mira said as he grabbed the small of his back as he walked. Kyousuke smiled and said "I truly love you Mira."

Kyousuke watched his son's cute ass walk to the bathroom and whispered to himself "you are always going to be all mine, no one else will touch your body except for me." Kyousuke heard the door close and turned over to catch some sleep, before Mira noticed it was a holiday and how he had off from school. A small chuckle escaped from his throat and a few seconds later the bathroom door flung open and a naughty little boy was yelling "YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE ACTOR!" down the hall. Kyousuke laughed and pretended to be resting as Mira blew through the bedroom doors.  
Dear reader:  
I hoped you liked this short story. This was hard to make, not because of the yummy sex scenes, but because of the fact that the younger lover is…16 (I figured 16 was better than 14.) Review and tell me if you liked it. I'm not used to one shots, so if you felt it left off then I'm sorry. This was purely sex to get over my writers block. It is currently 4:23 am. I've been writing this since about midnight so yeah Goodnight and review if you liked it.


End file.
